


Dark Influence

by OctolingO



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blood, Broken Bones, Gore, loss of body parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctolingO/pseuds/OctolingO
Summary: Ferdinand ran as hard as he could.——————This is super duper dark as a warning!!! Very bloody!!!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Dark Influence

Ferdinand ran, breathing hard. There was wetness on his face, and he wasn’t sure if it was tears or sweat, or blood, or some combination. He knew the liquid on his knees was blood—Bernadetta’s blood, when he’d found her body leaning against a wall with an expression of fear permanently frozen on her face and one of her hands missing. He’d kneeled in front of her, in total shock, until a low chuckle got him back up to his feet and made him start running again. 

He’d seen bodies of the other Eagles as well. He and Hubert were the only ones left. Linhardt had been tied to a ceiling beam, and Ferdinand had run right into his legs trying to get away from the  _ creature  _ chasing him. Judging by the blood that had been running down Linhardt’s chin, even though it had been hard to see by moonlight streaming in through windows, his tongue had been ripped out. Caspar had followed, hung in a similar fashion, though his eyes had been gouged out as opposed to losing his tongue. It was a very sick way of making the two boys seem like part of a set. 

Petra had been… torn in two was a gentle way of saying it. Her upper body had been lying face down in a bush, while her lower body was on the path, and Ferdinand had tripped over her feet as he’d been running. He’d only had time for a choked sob as he passed her; his pursuer had been getting very close. 

Dorothea’s body had been on the ground, her eyes frozen open in complete and utter panic. Her ribcage had been torn open; Ferdinand could see bone. It had looked as if someone (he knew exactly who, as much as he didn’t want to admit it) had ripped out her heart, too. He’d had to force bile down his throat when he’d seen her. 

And finally, Edelgard. She hadn’t even looked bloody, shockingly enough. The only indications that she was dead had been the color of her skin and the angle of her neck. She had been lying on the ground, like Dorothea, but her arms had been folded over her completely intact chest and her eyes had been closed, as if she had been sleeping. 

Suddenly someone was grabbing his collar and choking him. 

“Poor, poor Ferdinand…” Hubert brought his bloodstained face close to Ferdinand’s, grinning and showing glimpses of red teeth. His eyes were glazed. “You’re the last one left, aren’t you?” He laughed. Ferdinand cursed the day Hubert had ever started to learn black magic. “Don’t worry, you’ll join them soon enough.” As Ferdinand looked at Hubert more closely, it became increasingly obvious that he had been the one to murder the Eagles. His hands and forearms were completely drenched in blood. A belt around his waist held Bernadetta’s hand, Dorothea’s heart, Linhardt’s tongue, and Caspar’s eyes, each in their own jar. Ferdinand couldn’t keep the bile down this time. 

And then Hubert stabbed him in the stomach. 


End file.
